Spiderman: The New Adventures
by Climperoonie
Summary: A new twist on the Spiderman story, including a new origin, and a new take on on all of your favourite villians, like the Green Goblin, Doc Ock, Electro, Venom and many others. Please Read and review.
1. Episode 1: Along came a Spider

**SPIDER-MAN:**

**The New Adventures**

Episode 1 

_Peter is reading out of a History textbook dully copying notes_  
SLAM  
_Peter sees Flash Thompson's hand on his textbook_  
Flash: Tonight Parker. Eight O'clock. The Gridiron. BE THERE, OR SO HELP YOU GOD I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND SQUASH YOU LIKE A BUG!  
_Flash walks away_  
Peter: Oh, that's real nice.  
_Norman Osborn is at his desk, holding his head and looking at the letter on his desk. It says NOTICE OF FORECLOSURE_  
Norman: I can't let them do this to me... I WONT! I'll _show _them how advanced Oscorp is in the technology field! That's it! GRACE, SET UP A MEETING WITH OUR PROVIDERS TOMMOROW!  
Grace: Yes sir. But your son, he's still waiting to be picked up and  
Norman: Send for my schoufer, Grace. I'm a busy man.  
_Grace sighs and walks away_  
_Norman takes the elevator down to the chemical testing lab to check the progress on the gene splice formula._  
Norman: Dr. Stromm, are the gene splicers ready for human trials?  
Stromm: Uh... Unfortunately no. Dr. Jameson was merely handling the tube of enhanced hormones when he dropped the vial and the formula melted through one of his shoes.  
Norman: Oh my god... has he been hospitalised?  
Stromm: Yes, we just got him there. We fear the unrefined chemicals will get into his bloodstream causing...  
Norman: A transformation...  
_Switch scenes to Peter walking home with Harry_  
Peter: Hey Harry, shouldn't you be waiting for your dad to pick you up? I mean, he can get really tense when things don't go according to plan.  
Harry: Which is why I'm not going to. I'm not going to do what he says anymore Peter, I told you. Stormin' Norman's been expecting me to just grow up to be this amazing mirror-image of himself, not carrying what he has to do to make it happen.  
Peter: Uh... okay, I'm sorry. Hey, guess who's getting their butt handed to them on a silver platter tonight at eight?  
Harry: Pete, oh no! You didn't piss off Flash Thompson again did you?  
Peter: Well... it's not that hard to do, given my position.  
Harry: Well, hopefully you'll live long enough to go on the field trip to Oscorp tomorrow, so I can show you how much of a jerk Norman can be under pressure.  
_Change scene to Norman in the testing lab alone_  
Norman: This thing has to be ready by tomorrow! Ugh, why did I set up the demonstration so soon? Oh well... I'll have to wing it. Just like every good business man. Hopefully those little brats from Harry's school won't ruin anything.  
_Switch scene back to the school. It is dark and empty, except for Peter Parker, who is strolling towards the football field._  
Peter: Well... it's eight O'clock. Where's my welcome party? Maybe he was too afraid to show... Laughs out loud.  
_Flash appears from behind the bleachers with a baseball bat_  
Flash: What're you laughin' at?  
Peter: gulp Uh... Do I get a bathroom break?  
Flash: GET OVER HERE, NERD!  
_Peter turns around and runs to the other side of the field, Flash two feet behind him the whole way_  
Peter: thinking _Why did I even come here? I knew what was going to happen. I knew I would just run away... I guess it's just my sick sense of morality_ Flash: PARKER, YOU LITTLE WORM!  
_Peter climbs up the bleachers and reaches the fence at the top. There's a bunch of rolled up turf on the ground fifteen feet below him. He thinks fast and hops over the fence, but his shirt tail gets caught in it, jerking him sideways, away from the rolled up turf_  
Flash: Hahaha! I'll bet that hurt, Humpty Dumpty! Throws the baseball bat at the crippled form of Peter on the ground  
Peter: OooooooooooooUUUUUUUUNNNNGGGG... Ow.  
_Peter has a fractured arm, so it hurts him to get up, but he does. He limps back to the side of the school_  
_A Black Benz screeches to a halt next to him_  
Harry: PETER! Get in!  
_Peter hurriedly complies, thanking Harry while gasping for air_  
_Harry notices Peter's arm, flinching_  
Harry: Pete, what happened?  
Peter: Gravity.  
_the next day at the field trip. Peter has a sling on his arm_  
Norman: And this is our head of animal science, Dr. Stromm.  
Clapping  
Stromm: Yes, thank you. i hope you're all aware that we have some very important guests with us today... and I'm not talking about you highschoolers... Chuckles. Our board of directors has been gracious enough to pay us a visit.  
Board Member: Yes well, let's hope that it was worth it.  
Stromm: looks nervous Erm... well. Here we have our animal gene-testing lab. We are currently working on a breakthrough in medical and military science by combining human genes with animal genes.  
Board Member 2: My god... it's against nature!  
Stromm: Nonsense! This could greatly improve the human immune system by heightening endurance and stamina. Like, take this Spider-splice over here. Knocks on the glass of a tube going up to the ceiling filled with an orange liquid This particular formula is very near the end of the refining process, in fact... it just might be safe for a human trial.  
Board Member 3: We'll here of no such thing until we have seen proof of it's safety!  
Norman: Ah, certainly! We have  
_Peter sees a big mechanical arm that was being controlled by a scientist go haywire and swing at the orange tube suspended over Norman's head_  
Peter: MISTER OSBORN! MOVE! Lunges at him  
_Peter grabs Norman by the shoulder and pushes him away with a crash. That was the last thing he remembers as the big glass tube shatters on his back_  
_The orange formula seeps through his clothes into the cuts the glass had made on his back. He was now infused with spider DNA._

_Peter's eyes are closed. He is in a catastrophic amount of pain_  
Peter: uuuuuuuunnnnnn...  
Female Voice: My god. You're awake!  
_Peter opens his eyes. He is in a hospital room with a bundle of cords sticking into him. The female voice came from the nurse_  
Peter: w... we...  
Nurse: Water?  
Peter: nn... whe... where...?  
Nurse: Where are you? Why, you're in the intensive care unit of Roosevelt Trauma Centre.  
Peter: Roosevelt? Where... 's... Norman... Osbor...?  
_the nurse looked shocked_  
Nurse: Norman Osborn? That poor man is still in the operating room after twelve hours... the doctors are baffled as to why he's pulling through. Why did you want to know about him?  
_Peter remembered how he pushed Norman away from the tube. How could he be in the hospital, he thought_  
_Peter lifts his arm not in the sling and rips the IV out of his arm._  
Nurse: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  
_Peter looks at her, and then feels something strange inside him. Something different. The pain was gone now; there was only a tremendous amount of exhilaration._  
Peter: I have to know.  
_Peter jumps to a crouched position, and then leaps off the bed and down the hallway._  
Nurse: I think we gave him to much versed.  
_he tries every door, not noticing that he had just sprinted at fifteen miles an hour two minutes after wakening up from a coma. All he was concerned about was finding Norman._  
_Finally, he crashes through the door to the operating room Norman is in. But Norman isn't on the operating table. Some horrifically disfigured green goblin was. It was moaning_  
Peter: My god...  
Doctor: What the hell? Get out of here!  
Norman: Unn... Sees Peter PARKER! PARKER, YOU DID THIS TO ME, PARKER! Shakes violently  
Doctor 2: Restrain him! GET THE KID OUT OF HERE!  
_Norman ripped one arm free from the Velcro restrainers, upper-cutting a doctor and knocking her out as he did so. He tore himself from their grasp, screeching. He leapt on top of the bed and lunged at Peter, knocking him against the wall. Peter tries to crawl away, but Norman picks him up and throws him half way down the hallway._  
Norman: PARKER! YOU DID THIS! YOU! YOU! YOUUUU!  
Peter: Mr.UNG Osborn... Iwasonlytryingto help! Is being kicked repeatedly as he says this.  
Norman: HELP?! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! You DESTROYED ME! You think pushing me through a sheet of glass into a pit of untested chemicals is HELPING?  
_Peter finally gets a good look at the new Norman. He was covered in bloody rags and bandages from the operation, and tattered sections of his indigo business suit remain. His face was twisted into a sadistic sneer... in fact, his whole face resembled that of a gargoyle_  
Peter: I did WHAT? Dodges a punch  
Norman: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA... Picks up a chair  
Norman: You STUPID smacks Peter LITTLE smacks Peter again IDIOT! Kicks Peter against the front desk  
_Norman swings the chair again at Peter, but for some reason, everything goes in slow motion. He can see the sweat bead on the end of Norman's nose. He closes his eyes and kicks up, hard. He heard a crack and a growl from Norman as he flew up in the air._  
Peter: HOLY CRASH  
_Norman flies through the window and plummets downward to the concrete fifteen stories below. Peter runs to the window and reaches his hand out to try and grab Norman, not really expecting that he could. Instead, a spider web blasted from the underside of his wrist._  
Peter: WHAT THE... man, this day is getting SO WEIRD.  
_The webs flies down and catches Norman's shoulder. He roars and grabs it_  
Norman: LOOKS LIKE I'M NOT THE ONLY FREAK ON THE BLOCK!  
_Norman tugs at the web with all of his might, pulling Peter off balance and out of the window._  
Peter: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

_Norman Osborn lands in a crouched position on the now-cracked sidewalk. He laughs as Peter hits the ground with tremendous force._  
Norman: Feel my pain yet, Parker? I don't believe you do! Not NEARLY as much! So, I guess I'll have to make it... Walks over to Peter worse tries to stomp on Peter's throat, being stopped by Peter's hands  
Peter: NO! Throws the Goblin off of him Norman... ung. STOP! You-You're not like this!  
Norman: Not like what? A GREEN GOBLIN?! I SAY I AM! Yeah, I like the sound of that! I AM THE GREEN GOBLIN! Howls with sadistic laughter But I'm not fulfilled yet, Mr. Parker, NO. I still think I can get back at you for this. Pulls at the flesh on his face  
Peter: You can't take... anything away from me...  
Norman: Oh, I doubt that. Don't you live with... your Aunt May? OH, I WONDER HOW SHE WOULD FEEL ABOUT ALL OF THIS MADNESS, I REALLY DO!  
Peter gasps  
Peter: If you get within five MILES of her  
Norman: interrupting BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-HEH jumps up and runs away at tremendous speed  
_Peter gets up with a snap. He staggers a few steps and cracks his neck to the left and the right._  
Peter: I've got to get there before he can hurt them. Looks at the web still stuck on his wrist Too risky. I'm still aching from that fall. Looks like I'll just have to do what I do best... book it. starts sprinting with super human speed nng! jumps up 15 feet into the air WHOAH-HOO!  
_Peter jumps across the rooftops and sprints through the streets until he reaches his small home. The door is torn off._  
Peter: Well at least he used the door.  
CRASH  
_Peter sprints inside after hearing the load shattering of glass._  
_He finds the Green Goblin hunching over Aunt May in the living room, Uncle Ben in front of her with a shotgun_  
Ben: Norman, I'm sorry as a Christian man, but I'm gonna shoot you if you don't LEAVE RIGHT NOW points the gun in the Goblin's face  
Green Goblin: HA! Grabs the gun and kicks Uncle Ben down  
Ben: UUUHH!!  
_Peter knows that the Goblin is going to shoot his uncle if he doesn't do something._  
_He remembers the web that came out of his hand and acts fast, moving his wrist in the same position it was in when he shot it out before_  
Norman: Heh Heh Heh... See Ya. Pulls the trigger  
_Peter shoots the web right when Norman pulls the trigger, to late to stop any bullet. The web catches the gun just as the bullets are flying out of the barrel, and knocks the shotgun to the left_  
_We see a close up of Peter's livid face as he hears the gun shot_  
Norman: BWAHAHAHA... Goodnight, PARKER. Throws the gun down at the thrashing form of his uncle.  
PETER: NO! Lunges at the Goblin as he crashes through the window to make an escape.  
_Norman cackles as Peter slips off of him and hits the windowsill._  
Peter: NO! Punches into the wall NO, NO, no!  
_Uncle Ben stirs_  
Ben: Peter... _P-Peter_... That was... amazing.  
Peter: Uncle Ben... Crying I have so much to tell you.. I  
Ben: No... Too late... for me. Just... remember: With... Great Power... Comes Great Responsibility. Remember... the... responsibility. Falls limp  
_the scene zooms backwards out of the broken window_  
Voice Over: And that's how My Story starts... and who could possibly have such a strange story to tell?  
_Someone putting on the Spider-Man suit gloves and shooting a web_  
Well my friends, the answer is right in front of you.  
_Peter pulls Spider-Man mask over his face and looks straight at us in a close up_  
Your Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man!  
_Spider-Man swings away and runs up a building, then slips and regains control by back flipping_


	2. Episode 2: Catastrophe

Episode 2 

_Doctor Connors is sitting in his lab, a tank full of lizards sits over the other side. Someone knocks on the door._

Dr Connors: Come in!

_Peter Parker walks in._

Peter: Hiya, Doc, I was just wondering if you needed any help with your research?

_Doctor Connors smiles._

Dr Connors: You're a nice boy, Peter. Thanks for your offer, but I'm all right. You go and enjoy yourself, after what you've been through; you need all the fun you can get.

Peter: Thanks, Dr Connors.

_He walks out the door. When he gets outside his Spider-sense goes off, and he hears sirens. He runs outside and into an alleyway, and out swings the Amazing Spider-man! He follows the six police cars, which are chasing an armoured car. Spider-man lands on top of the car, which alerts the criminals inside of his presence._

Criminal 1: Whoa, dude. Something just dented the roof of our new ride! Go see what it is.

Criminal 2: Sure thing.

_He sticks his head out of the window, and is pulled out by something._

Criminal 1: Oh, are you okay dude?

_He looks ahead and sees his accomplice hanging from a lamppost by some steel-like stuff._

Criminal 1: Whoa….

_The same material pulls him out of the car too, and hangs him from the same lamppost. There is a thwipping sound, and a giant web appears, which stops the car. Spider-man lands on the lamppost._

Criminal 1: Don't hurt us, man, we were only doing our job, the B

Criminal 2: Dude, shut up! We're not supposed to tell him who we're working for!

Spider-man: Are you sure you won't tell me? Righty-O then! I'll leave you hanging.

_He swings over to a nearby building, where he pulls a camera off a piece of webbing. He carries it whilst swinging toward the Daily Bugle._

_Inside the office of the editor, J Jonah Jameson, there are three people. One is Jameson himself, the second one is a tall, black man, Robbie Robertson, and the last man is quite bulky, with dirty blonde hair, Eddie Brock. They are arguing about Spider-man._

Jameson: He's a menace, that's what he is!

Robbie: He's not! He's only appeared a couple of times, and all of them times he has saved people!

Eddie: Heh, whatever. He's just doing it for fame.

Jameson: Brock, I agree. Even though you only get crappy pictures of him, I do agree. He's going to gain the city's trust, then he's going to try and overthrow the government!

_The secretary, Betty Brant, walks in._

Betty: Chief, there's a Peter Parker who's here about your ad for photos of Spider-man.

Jameson: Bring him in!

_Peter walks in._

Jameson: Let's see your pictures then!

_Peter hands them to him. He looks through them all._

Jameson: They stink, but they're a lot better than Brock's. Brock, you may have good opinions, but your pictures stink. Parker's are a goldmine compared to yours. You're fired, go!

_Brock gives Peter a dirty look, before storming out the door._

_Inside a dank, dingy office, with no windows, and the only light source coming from the computer, a figure sits on a chair in front of it. Three men walk in._

Man 1: Sir, Mickey and Terrance have been arrested, they were found hanging from a web, police believe it to be the work of the mysterious "Spider-man".

Figure: Spider-man? Take some machine gunners to lure this "Spider-man" into a trap. Then kill him.

Man 1: Yes sir.

_The three men exit._

_Peter is back at his Aunt's, where they are having lunch._

Peter: I got a job today.

Aunt May: Really, where?

Peter: The Daily Bugle, I'm their new photographer. I can't help feeling sorry for my predecessor though, Jameson was so hard on him.

Aunt May: Well, did you here about what happened today? That "Spider-man" helped arrest two criminals.

Peter: That's how I got my job, photographing that event.

Aunt May: Well you be careful.

_Suddenly police cars race past._

Peter: Sorry, Aunt May, I need to go see if Spider-man is there.

Aunt May: Okay, goodbye Peter, remember what I said!

Peter: I will Aunt May!

_He pulled open his shirt, revealing the red and blue outfit underneath. Spider-man swung after the cars, and they arrived at a bank, where six gunmen have taken hostages. We see the leader of them is the one who the mysterious figure talked too._

Gunman 1: Here comes Spider-man! He's bound to fall into our trap!

Leader: Shut up!

_Spider-man lands in front of one of the gunmen, webs his arms to his waist and the gun's nozzle, and then webs him to the wall. He does the same to other gunmen, until he finally gets to the leader._

Leader: Goodbye, Spider-man.

_Spider-man's Spider-sense goes off and he leaps out of the way, just as a hail of bullets hit the spot where he was just standing. Spider-man jumps up to the balcony where the gunfire was coming from, and in the blink of eye webs up all the gunmen._

Gunman 2: How'd you do that?

Spider-man: I'm Spider-man.

_He leaps down and knocks the leader's gun away. The leader grins as he suddenly disappears in a purple light. Spider-man swings out expecting to be thanked for his help, but they turn there guns on him! He swings into an alleyway where he finds a Daily Bugle. It has one of the photographs that he took on it, and the headline reads:_

**SPIDER-MAN: **

**Do not trust him! **

_Spider-man glares at the headline, but then he his Spider-sense goes off as he swings out of the alleyway. He sees the ESU, and he sees a massive hole in the wall of Dr Connor's lab. He swings over and goes in. On the floor are the bloody remains of a body wearing a long lab coat!_

Spider-man: Dr Connors!

_He swings outside, determined to find out who done this, and his Spider-sense leads him to a hole into the sewers where a manhole cover should have been. He leaps down. Suddenly his Spider-sense blares like mad as reptilian tail smacks him flying down the pipe. He is dazed for a minute, and when he opens his eyes he sees a tall, scaly figure with a frill down it's spine, massive yellow eyes and a long mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. It picks him up by his throat._

Lizard: Ssss…You….Mussssssssst….Die!

_The Lizard smacks him into the wall, and he manages to stand up. The lizard rushes at him with breakneck speed, but Spider-man whacks him back. Lizard hisses and claws at Spider-man, who dodges. Lizard runs up out of the sewer, and Spider-man follows. Lizard runs toward the ESU campus! Spider-man leaps over and kicks him, making him recoil a bit. But then Lizard strikes back by hitting Spider-man in the chest with his tail. Spider-man elbows Lizard in the jaw, but Lizard doesn't do anything. Lizard runs up to the ESU building and starts to climb. Spider-man follows. He is trying to catch up, but Lizard is too fast. Lizard gets to the top and leaps away, leaving Spider-man watching, knowing that there would be no way he could catch up with the monster._

_Meanwhile, the figure is fuming at the arrest of some of his most skilled men. Another soldier walks in._

Soldier: Sir, do you want me to take another squad out to try and kill Spider-man?

Figure: No, I can do it myself.

Soldier: Okay.

_That evening, Peter is sitting on his bed reading a study book. Earlier he had gone back to the Bugle with his pictures of him fighting the Lizard. On the News, they said that Spider-man was responsible for the death of Dr Connors. Peter looks at his watch, which reads 21:30._

Peter: Uh, I'm shattered.

_He puts on his pyjamas, and goes to sleep._

_Next day, Peter feels like he needs to clear his head, so he tells Aunt May that he's going to the Bugle, but when he gets outside he runs down an alleyway and out swings Spider-man. He swings across the city, but suddenly his Spider-sense goes off, and he dodges a laser shell by inches. He looks up to see a figure clad in green, purple and orange armour._

Spider-man: Dude, nice suit.

Beetle: You defeated some of my best men, now you will pay!

_Beetle shoots more lasers, one of which catches Spider-man on the side of his stomach. He accidentally lets go of his web, and falls onto the rooftop underneath them. Beetle flies down also, and generates a laser cage around them._

Beetle: Let's see what you got! Come on, Bug to Bug!

_Spider-man shoots webs into the lenses in Beetles visor. They stick over it, but Beetle just rips them off. Spider-man swing kicks him, which knocks him back. Beetle shoots more lasers at Spider-man, who dodges. Beetle runs over and punches Spider-man in the stomach, who recoils back, holding it._

Spider-man: Unn…So, you the one who sent the monster to kill Dr Connors?

Beetle: I have no idea what you're talking about.

_Spider-man suddenly smashes a gadget on Beetle's wrist, and the cage disappears. Spider-man web swings up onto another building top. Beetle follows and they begin to fight using hand to hand combat. Suddenly Spider-man's Spider-sense goes off again, and the Lizard jumps up._

Spider-man: What's the point on bringing your little pet into the battle. Like you said, it's Bug to Bug.

Beetle: I don't know what you're on about!

Spider-man: Don't play dumb, that's your little experiment that you hired to get at me even more!

_Suddenly Lizard pounces on Beetle._

Spider-man: Or not.

_Spider-man shoots webs at Lizard, who turns his attention to him instead._

Spider-man: Uh-Oh.

_Lizard jumps forward, knocking Spider-man to the ground, and grabs him by the neck. Suddenly Lizard hisses and drops Spider-man. He looks round and sees Beetle has shot a laser into Lizard's back. He runs over to Beetle._

Spider-man: Thanks!

Beetle: Don't mention it.

_Then the two former enemies run over to Lizard, and start to try to attack. Lizard dodges and whacks Beetle into a wall with his tail._

Spider-man: Beetle!

_Lizard leaps over and starts attacking Beetle. He knocks his helmet off, which goes flying. Lizard punches the unmasked Beetle flat in the nose, and a tremendous "Scrunch" is heard. Beetle's lifeless body drops to the ground._

Spider-man: No!

_He starts to punch and kick Lizard, until he finally falls to the ground. Then something happens. The Lizard's body starts to change. The scaly skin disappears, leaving human skin, hair grows on top of the head. The claws revert back to fingers. The Lizard is gone, and in his place lay_

Spider-man: Dr Connors?

_Dr Connors stirs, and then wakes up._

Dr Connors: Wha? Spider-man?

Spider-man: What happened?

Dr Connors: Well….

FLASHBACK

_Dr Connors is in his lab._

Dr Connors: There! Now the serum is perfect! Time to test it.

_Dr Connors pours the liquid into a syringe, then injects himself. He screams as his stump begins to flex, and then his arm grows back._

Dr Connors: I've done it! I…I've grown back my arm!

_Suddenly it begins to go all cracked and scaly, then it starts to spread. Dr Connors drops to the ground, and then a massive humanoid Lizard appears in his place. Another scientist walks in, and the Lizard runs over to him. The scientist screams as razor sharp claws pierce his flesh._

END FLASHBACK

Spider-man: Okay….

_He picks up Connors and takes him back to his lab, then he swings back home._

_Later on, the doorbell rings._

Aunt May: That must be the little surprise I ordered for you.

_Peter follows, and Aunt May opens the door to a beautiful red head._

_MJ: Face it Tiger, you just hit the jackpot!_


	3. Episode 3: Steel & Electric

Episode 3 

_Dr Otto Octavius sat working on something. He tinkered with it, before pulling it out. It was a harness with four tentacles attached to it._

Octavius: At last, my invention is finished!

_He picked up the phone, and dialled the number for Stark Industries._

_Peter Parker woke up. He had been on a date with Mary-Jane Watson, the most beautiful girl he had ever met, last night. His Aunt knocked on the door. _

Aunt May: Peter? Are you awake?

Peter: Yeah.

Aunt May: The Daily Bugle called, they say they've got a story they want you to cover.

_Peter pulled on his clothes and ran downstairs. _

Aunt May: Goodbye, Peter.

Peter: Bye Aunt May, love you!

_He gives her a peck on the cheek, before walking out the door. Instead of swinging, he decides to walk to the Bugle. He walks through the door and goes up to Jameson's office._

Jameson: Parker, at last! I need you to go to Stark Industries, Los Angeles. Dr Otto Octavius is showing off his new invention!

Peter: But, Mr Jameson, I don't have the money.

Jameson: Even though I don't want to, I'm going to pay for your trip out of the Bugle's money!

Peter: What about my Aunt?

Jameson: You'll only be gone three days!

Peter: Okay.

_Otto is on the phone to Jim Rhodes, Stark's secretary._

Octavius: So, I'll be over tomorrow.

Rhodes: Sure thing, Octavius.

_They hang up. Octavius gets ready for tomorrow's trip._

_Back at the Parker residence, Peter is talking to Aunt May about the trip. _

Peter: I'll be back in a couple of days.

Aunt May: Okay, promise you'll be careful.

Peter: Aunt May, I'm 20 years old; I can go to a different city by myself.

Aunt May: Well, all right.

_Next day, and Peter is getting on the plane. He bumps into none other than Otto Octavius himself._

Peter: Dr Octavius! Hi!

Octavius: Well, whom do we have here?

Peter: I'm Peter Parker, you're the one who inspired me to get into science!

Octavius: Always good to know that the younger generation are into science and biology.

Peter: I'm coming to see your demonstration tomorrow.

Octavius: Are you? Well, I'll look out for you then. It's good to have met you, Peter.

_They shake hands, then Octavius departs to the 1st Class section, while Peter goes to the 3rd._

_Later that day, the plane touches down at Los Angeles, and Peter gets a cab to his hotel._

_In another part of the same city, a boy the same age as Peter is messing about in an old prison. He is called Max Dillion. He has a Super Soaker, and is running around spraying all the old, dusty cells. He thinks that it would be funny to set the place on fire, so he runs over to the electric chair. He pumps it up loads and sprays floods of water onto it. Suddenly it erupts in electricity, and a bolt hits Max, throwing him into a brick wall. He wakes up, and stands up. He sees that his plan backfired, and gets mad. He punches the wall, and sparks of electricity spray from his knuckles. Max smiles. _

_The next day, at Stark Industries, Octavius is setting up for his demonstration. When he is done, he opens the doors for the guests. When they are all in, he prepares himself. _

Octavius: Hello, ladies and gentlemen. You are gathered here today to watch my latest invention in action.

_He pulls the sheet off of the harness._

Octavius: These "Worker Arms" will help police, scientists and fire fighters. It can go into places where humans can't, and they are controlled by dials on the front.

_He walks over and clips them on. He twirls a few dials, and the arms move around. The audience claps, and Peter takes a few pictures. Suddenly there is a tremendous smash as all the glass in the window shatters, and Max flies in wearing black leather clothes, the v neck in the top shaped like a lightning bolt._

Max: Oh look, a party to crash!

Octavius: What're you doing you crazy boy?!

_Max laughs and electrocutes Octavius. Suddenly Spider-man swings down and kicks him out of the air._

Max: You cannot defeat Electro!

Spider-man: Electro? Did you come out of a Saturday morning TV show?

Electro: You dare mock me?

Spider-man: What are you? Ten?

_Electro zaps Spider-man into the wall. Than he flies off, laughing. Spider-man runs over to Octavius's body._

Spider-man: Octavius?!?!

_Octavius doesn't respond._

_Later that night, Octavius is in hospital._

Medic 1: Well, he's comatose, the harness is fused to his body and he has suffered massive brain damage.

_Even later, and Octavius is in a coma, in a hospital bed. His tentacles are hanging down from his torso on the floor. Suddenly they twitch and start to flail about. Octavius suddenly sits bolt upright, and he gets out of bed. He wanders outside._

Octavius: Got…Gotta get to New York.

_Peter is back on the plane home, as due to the accident he has had to leave. His Spider-sense is driving him crazy, but he can't find out why. He doesn't see, at the back of the plane, Max, in a trenchcoat and a big hat on his head._

_Later, the plane lands, and Peter gets a cab back home. His Spider-sense has been going off for so long now, he doesn't even notice it. It finally stops just as he gets home. He goes in. Aunt May walks over to him._

Aunt May: Oh dear, what a terrible thing! Do you know if poor Dr Octavius is alright?

Peter: I heard he's in a coma.

Aunt May: What a poor, poor man.

_Peter goes to the Daily Bugle. He goes into Jameson's office._

Jameson: Parker! What happened?

Peter: Some guy came and put Octavius in a coma.

Jameson: Get any good pictures?

Peter: Yes Mr Jameson.

_He hands him the pictures. Peter goes out to see the same man that attacked Octavius laughing and electrocuting police officers. Peter runs down the alley and swings out in his Spider-man suit. He lands on a building wall next to Electro._

Spider-man: Don't you ever learn?

Electro: YOU!

_He attempts to electrocute Spider-man, who simply leaps out of the way. He shoots web balls at Electro, which knock Electro out of the sky. Spider-man swings over to him._

Spider-man: You know, you're crap at being a supervillian.

Electro: Shut up!

_He throws a ball of electricity at Spider-man, and it connects with his right shoulder._

Electro: Ha!

_Spider-man puts his hand on his shoulder, and then jump kicks Electro. Electro steps back, before flying away. Spider-man gives chase. He is following Electro and having to listen to his taunts like: _You gotta keep up, boy! _Electro finally stops at Times square, where he flies over to a neon sign, and smashes it, making him light up with blue electricity. He laughs and throws loads of lightning bolts at Spider-man. Spider-man is dodging them with great difficulty. Then he has an idea. He runs over to a parker car, and throws it at Electro, who screams and reverts back to normal, plummeting to the ground._

Spider-man: Glad that's over.

Max: Over? Over? You think it's over? Well then, little Spider….

_His body immediately sparks up with a blue glow again._

Electro: You've gotta lot to learn!

_He laughs maniacally and begins to toss loads of lightning bolts at Spider-man again, with lightning speed! Spider-man dodges but his efforts are in vain, as six of them hit him. With his last amounts of energy he manages to shoot a flurry of web balls at Electro. Electro growls as his glow begins to fade, but he just flies over to another neon sign and recharges himself. Then Spider-man knows what to do. He throws cars at all the neon signs, then sends another flurry of web balls at Electro. Electro just dodges. Suddenly a familiar metal arm knocks Electro out of the sky, as Octavius walks round the corner._

Octavius: Look what you've done to me! You must be punished!

Spider-man: Octavius?! Listen, he doesn't deserve to die!

Octavius: Shut up! I am no longer Octavius! I am Doctor Octopus now!

_He draws back a tentacle, and prepares to smash it down on Electro's skull. Spider-man leaps forward, webs the tentacle, and pulls it off course, so that it smashes down on the pavement, rather than on Electro's skull._

Ock: Argh! I will kill anyone who gets in my way!

Spider-man: I won't let you! He's only young!

Ock: He ruined my experiment!

Spider-man: So what?

Ock: I have spent my LIFE preparing for that day! That meddling kid ruined it!

Spider-man: One, your now just talking Scooby Doo. Two, how was he supposed to know that?

Ock: Enough of this! Today will be your last!

_Ock lunges, but Spider-man dodges and lands on a nearby rooftop. Ock follows and the fight begins again. Ock continues to swipe at Spider-man with his tentacles, but Spider-man is dodging them with ease. Eventually Ock captures Spider-man, his top two holding onto his wrists, his bottom two holding onto his ankles. Then, with the back of his real right hand, he smacks Spider-man round the cheek. Then he hears police sirens. He turns to see police putting a sedated Max into a police car._

Ock: No!

_He throws Spider-man into a wall, and sets off to follow the police car. Spider-man rubs his head, before standing up to follow Ock. Meanwhile, Ock is directly next to the car, on a rooftop. Spider-man swings over and lands in front of Ock._

Spider-man: Games over, Ock.

Ock: You've spun your webs in my business for the last time, wall crawler!

_Ock attempts to smack Spider-man with one of his tentacles, but Spider-man dodges and shoots web in his face. Ock's tentacles wave around wildly, while Ock struggles to get it off. Ock falls from the building, and hits the pavement with a smash. Spider-man jumps down and checks if he is still breathing, which he is, then he webs him down. He swings away, picking up a camera on the wall. And swings in the direction of the Daily Bugle._

_Meanwhile, Ock wakes up. He tries to move his tentacles, but he can't. He looks up, to see them stuck in metal clamps, and he realises that he has been defeated. He roars with anger._

Ock: YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, WALL CRAWLER!

Voice: Someone's getting moooody.  
_Ock look over, and in the cell opposite, is a powerless Max. Ock tries to escape, but he can't. He hears another gruff voice._

Voice: Don't bother trying to escape; I've already been here for a week.

_He looks in the cell next to him, to see a chained Green Goblin._

Green Goblin: But one day, I'm gonna get out. And something tells me that day is going to be very soon….

_At the Daily Bugle, in the evening, and J Jonah Jameson is packing away. He hears something outside, so he looks out the window. Nothing is there._

Jameson: Come on, JJ, now you're hearing things.

_He walks out of the office, and switches the light off. Two glowing eyes look in the window._


	4. Episode 4: Desmodus sapiens

Episode 4 

FLASHBACK

_Dr Michael Morbius is in his lab. He looks at a cage, which contains a vampire bat. He pulls out a canister of something, which reads: Warning! Radioactive properties! The bat starts to squeak, and it starts to rock its cage. The cage falls off the cabinet, and when it hits the floor, the door springs open. Michael has a look of terror on his face, as the bat flies into the canister, breaking it open. The bat is covered in green radioactive liquid, and it sinks into it's skin. The bat bites Michael before dropping to the ground._

END FLASHBACK

_At the Daily Bugle, in the evening, and J Jonah Jameson is packing away. He hears something outside, so he looks out the window. Nothing is there._

Jameson: Come on, JJ, now you're hearing things.

_He walks out of the office, and switches the light off. Two glowing eyes look in the window. The window opens, and a dark shadow slinks in. It clumsily knocks over a cabinet, but it finds what it was after. Suddenly JJ comes back in, and switches the light on. The vampire-like figure pounces._

_Peter Parker awakes in a cold sweat. He has had a nightmare about a horrible monstrous vampire attacking someone. He looks at the time: 5:57. His Spider-sense goes off, so he turns on the TV, quietly, as to not wake Aunt May._

Newsreader: This breaking news, Daily Bugle Editor in chief has been attacked by something. Repeating that, something or someone has attacked J Jonah Jameson, Editor in Chief of the Daily Bugle.

_Peter knocks on the door of his Aunt's room._

Aunt May: Peter? Wha's th'matter?

Peter: I need to go to see if my boss is all right, J Jonah Jameson.

Aunt May: What's happened?

Peter: Just a little brake in, I'll be back later.

_Peter gets his outfit, and swings to the Daily Bugle._

_Meanwhile, the creature is in an alleyway. He looks round, and his face is like that of Michael Morbius_

Morbius: Argh! Why'd I do that! The hunger! I must feed!

_He sees Spider-man swing past._

Morbius: HUNGRY!

_He leaps up toward Spider-man, who sees the hulking shape._

Spider-man: There's Jameson's attacker!

_Morbius leaps, and knocks Spider-man onto a rooftop. Morbius jumps on top of Spider-man, pinning him down._

Spider-man: Michael Morbius?!

Morbius: I am sorry!

_He attempts to bite Spider-man's neck, but Spider-man throws him off._

Spider-man: Why're you doing this, Morbius?

Morbius: The hunger!

_The sun starts to rise._

Morbius: Argh!

_He leaps away._

Spider-man: Morbius! MORBIUS!!

_He decides he needs Dr Connors help. He swings to his newly restored lab, and knocks on the window._

Spider-man: Connors?

Dr Connors: Spider-man?

Spider-man: I need your help.

Dr Connors: Why?

Spider-man: You know Michael Morbius?

Dr Connors: Yeah, he's a friend of mine.

Spider-man: Well, he's become a vampire-like creature.

Dr Connors: Morbius?

Spider-man: Yeah, I need your help to find a cure, I'll try to get a blood sample from him for you.

Dr Connors: Sure.

Spider-man: Right, I'm off!

Dr Connors: Seeya Spider-man.

_Spider-man swings off toward the hospital. He finds a place to safely put on his civilian clothes, before going into the hospital. He walks to reception._

Peter: Excuse me, could you tell me what ward J Jonah Jameson is in?

Receptionist: Sure, Ward B, room 4.

Peter: Thank you.

_He walks up the stairs to the floor which the wards are on, and goes to Ward B. He goes and checks himself in._

Peter: I'm Peter Parker, I'm here to see Jameson.

Security: Hold on,

_He presses a button and speaks into a communicator._

Security: Mr Jameson? There's a Peter Parker here to see you, okay. He says go in.

_Peter walks over to the bed Jameson is in._

Peter: Mr Jameson, are you okay?

Jameson: Parker, I'm fine. It was probably that wall crawling rat that sent the monster to attack me. I want you to gets evidence that it was him who was responsible.

Peter: Err…. Sure thing Mr Jameson.

_Peter goes back out, and changes back into his Spider-man outfit. He swings home. When he goes in he sees his good friend Harry Osborn._

Peter: Hiya Harry!

Harry: Hi Peter, I'm worried. My fathers been missing for days! I can't help worrying that the goblin creature killed him, like he killed your uncle. I just needed some cheering up.

Peter: Don't worry, Harry, I'm sure your Dad is just fine.

_Peter knows though that his dad, Norman Osborn, IS the goblin creature, but he can't tell Harry. Later that night, when it is dark, Peter prepares to try and get a blood sample of Morbius. He makes up a story for his Aunt why he has to go out, then Spider-man swings into the night. He looks down and sees Morbius slinking in the trees of central park. He swings down, and lands in front of Morbius._

Spider-man: Morbius! I need a blood sample off of you to cure you.

Morbius: I must feed!

_Morbius lunges at Spider-man, who jumps up and lands on Morbius' back. He tries to get the syringe into his back, but he throws Spider-man off. Morbius pounces on a young woman who was jogging past, and sinks his teeth into her neck, instinct locating her jugular vein. She screams as her skin starts to go white, and the blood begins to drain from her body, into the stomach of the vampiric monster. Morbius drops the skeletal corpse to the ground. Spider-man stands, fixated to the spot, disgusted at what he'd just seen. He regains the use of his body and jumps over to Morbius, sticking the syringe into his shoulder. The container part of it fills with burgundy coloured blood. Straight after, Spider-man swings away to Dr Connors lab, where he gives the syringe to him. Dr Connors puts a drop of it under the microscope._

Dr Connors: Hmm, seems that his blood contains a DNA extract of the blood of Desmodus rotundus.

Spider-man: The vampire bat?

Dr Connors: Yes. The particles seem to be irradiated.

Spider-man: Can you create a cure?

Dr Connors: I can, it should be ready by tomorrow evening.

Spider-man: Okay, thanks.

_Spider-man begins to swing home, when he sees Morbius, in another part of Central park, about to attack another person. Spider-man leaps down. _

Spider-man: You've hurt enough people, Morbius!

Morbius: You!

Spider-man: That's right.

Morbius: I want have your blood!

Spider-man: I want, don't get.

_Morbius strikes out, but Spider-man leaps over him and lands in a crouch. _

Spider-man: stop this, Morbius!

Morbius: Give me your blood!

_He jumps and pins Spider-man down again, but again, Spider-man throws him off. He tries again, but Spider-man leaps out of the way, and uses web balls on Morbius. Morbius roars with anger and leaps at Spider-man, but again fails. Then he picks up some trees, and throws them at Spider-man, who dodges. Spider-man jumps up and kicks Morbius in the jaw, and then webs him up. Then he swings away. Morbius manages to break out and decides to scurry back to his den. _

_Next day, when Peter wakes up, Aunt may has some good news for him. _

Aunt May: Peter, Jameson's been discharged from hospital this morning!

Peter: Wow, that's good!

Aunt May: He says that he needs you to go over there.

_Peter walks to the Daily Bugle, where he sees JJ. _

Jameson: Parker! Have you completed your task?

Peter: Not yet.

Jameson: Well hurry up.

Peter: Okay.

_He leaves to go back home. That evening, Peter gets back into his Spider-man suit ready to go and get the cure. He swings over to Dr Connors lab, and Dr Connors gives him the cure. _

Dr Connors: Now this needs to be administered into Morbius' spine.

Spider-man: Sure, and thanks for your help.

Dr Connors: Well, you helped me with my problem.

Spider-man: Yeah, well. Thanks again, Doc, seeya!

Dr Connors: Bye, Spider-man!

_Spider-man swings out, and manages to spot Morbius in central park again. He lands. _

Spider-man: Morbius! I've got you a cure!

Morbius: Come back to become my meal?

Spider-man: If I give you this, then you'll become normal again!

_Morbius jumps at Spider-man, who flips onto his back, and injects the liquid into his spine. _

Morbius: AARGH!!!

_Spider-man jumps off Morbius' back, and Morbius falls to the ground. His muscles disappear, and his skin turns from grey to peach. His red eyes turn back to normal, and his teeth revert back to normal. _

Morbius: I….I'm back to normal! Thank you Spider-man!

Spider-man: Anytime, Morbius, and do me a favour.

Morbius: What?

Spider-man: Go find some clothes.

_Morbius face goes a shade of pink, and Spider-man swings off. He gets back home and changes back into his normal clothes. He switches on the TV. _

Newsreader: And in later news, the Green Goblin has escaped from prison. He was last seen running toward the Empire State building….

Peter has gone from the chair, and outside, Spider-man swings away_…._


	5. Episode 5: Return of the Goblin

Episode 5

FLASHBACK

3 DAYS AGO

Green Goblin: But one day, I'm gonna get out. And something tells me that day is going to be very soon….

2 HOURS AGO

_A guard, clad in bullet proof armour and wearing a bullet proof helmet, is carrying a tray of food to the Green Goblin's cell. _

Guard: Yeah, my first day in the job, and what do I get sent to do? Feed the monster, that's what.

_He enters the security code onto the pad, and the door opens. But something is wrong. All of the Green Goblin's limbs, and head, are lolling downwards. The guard, making the biggest mistake ever for fear that the beast is dead, presses the button that releases the chains. The hulking green figure drops to the ground. _

Guard: He's dead!

_The Green Goblin gets up, and pulls himself to his full height. _

Green Goblin: Heh, Newbies.

_He grabs the guard be the neck, clenches his fist, and the guard's life is over with one crack. He throws the limp body into the wall, and smashes through the door. He leaps upwards and straight through the ceiling into the night air. _

END FLASHBACK

Newsreader: And in later news, the Green Goblin has escaped from prison. He was last seen running toward the Empire State building….

_Peter has gone from the chair, and outside, Spider-man swings away. _

_Meanwhile, Norman Osborn, the Green Goblin, is crawling up the wall of the _ _Empire_ _State_ _Building__. Spider-man swings over and lands on the top of the nearest block of the Empire State building, and looks down at Green Goblin. _

Green Goblin: Hahahahahaha! Hello ickle Parker!

Spider-man: What?

Green Goblin: Don't play dumb with me! I know that you're Peter Parker!

Spider-man: How?

Green Goblin: Because in our first battle, you had super strength, speed, and you could shoot webs!

_Green Goblin leaps up and smashes Spider-man through the window. Spider-man crashes straight into a desk. Green Goblin howls with laughter and runs over to Spider-man. He picks him up and throws him out of the window. Spider-man tries to web, but the lines keep missing. He finally manages to snag onto a gargoyle, and he swings up onto the building top, and sees a green figure running off into the distance. The Green Goblin runs over building tops and finally arrives at a boarded up Oscorp He smashes in, and runs to the workshop. He sees one of Oscorp's earliest inventions, a mechanical glider, and some small silver coloured bombs. _

_Next day, and Peter has met up with MJ again. _

MJ: Hey Tiger, how's it going?

Peter: Fine, thanks. How about you?

MJ: Great! I'm going for an audition this afternoon.

Peter: That's great!

_His Spider-sense starts to go off. He looks round, but sees nothing. _

MJ: Gosh, is that the time? Well, I'm gonna have to leave you now, for my audition, seeya Tiger!

Peter: Bye, MJ!

_Unaware to Peter, the Green Goblin, wearing a violet coloured cloak and violet ripped shorts, rather than the orange ones that he had to wear when he was at Ravencroft, is watching him. Peter's Spider-sense goes off again, so he runs in an alleyway to change into his Spider-man outfit. He swings up and lands on top of the building. He hears a whooshing, and turns to see the Goblin, flying toward him on a metallic flying machine thing. He is holding some orange sphere-shaped things in his hands. _

Spider-man: Nice to see you're keeping up with the fashion styles, Gobby!

_Spider-man's Spider-sense goes off again, and the Goblin throws the spheres. They land near Spidey, and then explode. Spider-man dodges and the explosion misses him by millimetres. He lands in a crouched position. _

Spider-man: Neat trick you got there!

Green Goblin: I'm gonna rip you to shreds!

Spider-man: If I had a dollar for every time I've had a death threat, well let me just say that I wouldn't be living in a cottage!

Green Goblin: SHUT UP! Now is time for your death!

_Green Goblin lands, and jumps off his glider. He runs over to Spider-man, and attempts to punch him. Spider-man flips out of the way, and lands next to Goblin. _

Spider-man: I've learnt more about my powers since our last fight.

Green Goblin: So have I.

_Green Goblin sends out a flurry of kicks and punches, some hitting Spider-man and some missing. _

Spider-man: I can do better.

Green Goblin: Come on then.

_Spider-man sends out a flurry of web balls, but Goblin dodges them all. _

Green Goblin: Now, now, little spider, what've I told you about exaggerating things?

_Goblin brandishes another bomb, and tosses it at Spider-man. _

Green Goblin: You've already met these little beauties. I call these "Pumpkin bomb"! Back when I was Norman Osborn, I designed these for the military, well, the sphere shaped bombs. But when I picked up a few things from Oscorp, decided to give them a splash of orange paint!

_The bomb explodes, but Spider-man dodges again. _

Spider-man: Well, as nicely coloured as they are, they don't work on me. Bombs are meant to hurt!

Green Goblin: How about this then?

_He pulls out a dark orange one, throws it at Spider-man, then flies a little distance away. The bomb explodes, sending shockwave after shockwave after shockwave across the building top. Spider-man drops to the ground, his legs feel like jelly. The shockwaves stop, and he tries to get up. He fails, and the Green Goblin flies back down. _

Green Goblin: So, very painful, or sort of painful? I take it that one worked.

_Spider-man shoots web lines at the Goblin, but he just cackles and hops on his glider, flying away. _

Green Goblin: See you later, Spider-man!

_Spider-man weakly attempts to web the goblin, but he blacks out. _

_He later wakes to find himself lying next to a note. He picks it up, and reads it: _

**Parker, **

**I have your girlfriend, Mary Jane Watson, **

**If you ever want to see her again, then meet **

**me at the George Washington bridge. **

**From the Green Goblin. **

_Spider-man stands up, and stares over the skyline at the bridge. He shoots a web line, and begins to swing. _

_MJ wakes up, and looks round. She sees a figure standing over her, like a demon. It bends down, and she sees the face is like a goblin's, with sharp teeth, horns and blazing eyes. She screams. _

Green Goblin: So, you are the screaming type then?

MJ: What do you want from me?

Green Goblin: Oh, nothing much.

_He looks across the skyline, and sees a figure swinging toward them. He grins. Spider-man jumps down and lands in front of the Green Goblin. _

Green Goblin: Well, I'm glad you could join us!

Spider-man: Let her go!

_The Goblin picks up MJ, who screams again, and walks to the edge of the bridge. _

Spider-man: Put her down!

Green Goblin: Kinda hoping you'd say that.

_He drops her. Spider-man leaps off after her. He webs MJ, and then webs the bridge. He swings round and places MJ on the path. _

MJ: Thank you, Spider-man!

Spider-man: Anytime, now, that Goblin's ass is waiting for me to kick it.

_He swings off, and lands back in front of the Goblin. _

Spider-man: I'm gonna end this here and now!

Green Goblin: Bring it on, let's see if you have a nice exoskeleton to protect you, like real Spiders.

_The two arch enemies leap at each other, and they start to fight in mid air, just as it begins to rain. They smash back into the bridge, and continue their battle. Spider-man is shooting web balls at the Green Goblin, while he is attacking with his claws. They are thrown away from each other, as the rain pours down. Spider-man's suit is ripped and battered and Green Goblin's cape and shorts are torn and frayed. _

Spider-man: I admit you put up a good fight, Norman.

Green Goblin: So do you, Peter.

_And then they are on each other again. The fight is wearing them both out, and the fight is leading to an abandoned warehouse on the riverside. Green Goblin throws Spider-man through the old window, and he lands in a pile of boxes. _

Green Goblin: Looks like you were wrong.

Spider-man: What?

Green Goblin: It ends _here_!

_Spider-man jumps up and kicks Green Goblin in the chest. He grabs Spider-man's foot and tosses him across the warehouse. Spider-man pulls himself up and shoots more web balls at the Goblin. _

Green Goblin: So, we're playing another ball game? Hang on, let me get mine.

_He pulls out more pumpkin bombs, and throws them to. Spider-man does manage to dodge, but the bombs go straight into a support beam, and the place starts to shake. _

Spider-man: Look what's happened! You've caused the Warehouse to begin to fall!

Green Goblin: Hahahahahaha! Good! Now you will be-

_A lump of rubble hits Green Goblin on the head, and he drops to the ground. Spider-man rushes over, as the Goblin starts to convulse. He starts to turn peach and he loses his height and muscles. Spider-man watches as he turns back into Norman Osborn. Outside, the police arrive, just as the warehouse caves in on itself. _

Chief: Holy! There's no way those two could have survived that!

_Suddenly a very beaten up Spider-man swings out, carrying the unconscious body of Norman Osborn. He hands him over to the police. _

Spider-man: Right, I'll leave him in your care, make sure he gets put in a reinforced cell, just encase he ever changes again. Right, now I know what happens; "Hold it right there, hands on your head" yadda yadda. Sorry, but not this time.

_He swings off. _

Chief: No, wait!

_He arrives back home, and changes back into his civilian clothes. _

_Meanwhile, Osborn is taken back to Ravencroft. His old cell is now occupied by someone, and it says this on the door: _#000314 Kassady, Cletus. _He is taken to the cell the other side of Ock, and put in. He sits on the chair. _

Ock: So you're escape was short lived.

Norman: Yes, Octavius, now shut up, I'm trying to think.

Ock: Be careful, you might hurt yourself.

_Norman glares at Ock, then goes back to looking at the floor._


End file.
